Broken Nightmares
by pandi-chan
Summary: Kyo has lost Tohru to Yuki, but will he find what he truely needs in the new outcatsed Zodiac member? Or will he let her fall into the hands of her ex? and what how does Tohru tie into all of this? You'll find out more if you R&R. crappy summary really gr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I wish I did but I don't. But I do own all the rights to Misako! She's mine! Mine! : O

(A/N: this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it. Read and review!)

o.0

Chpt. 1- Awkward Introductions

Tohru woke up earlier than usual that morning. She finished making the pancakes and took a quick shower. Then she did something she never did before; she put on mascara. Then rushed downstairs.

Yuki was alreadt waiting for her when she came back down. Yuki got up and kissed her lightly, she giggled. They sat down, his hand in hers.

"I can't believe it's been three weeks since we started dating. I'm so happy!" Tohru leaned in and put her arms around his neck; and kissed.

They were so into each other that didn't notice Shigure come into the room. Sit down and watch them make out. Kyo woke up and went into the kitchen.

Kyo hit Shigure over the head. "You pervert! How can you watch them kiss?" Kyo sat down and they seperated, blushing.

Yuki blushed. "Sorry, we didn't mean for you to see that." he kissed Tohru on the cheek and got up. "I have to go to a student council meeting now. Breakfast was wonderful Tohru…as always."

He walked out and Tohru got up. "I-I'll go walk him." She was red in the face when she ran out the room.

**Boom!** A crash came from the front door and footsteps were heading down the hall. A woman appeared in the doorway.

"Shigure!" the woman grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, sobbing. "You owe me 400 pages now! Where are they?"

"Uh… yes, about that. You see… I don't have it." Shigure laughed nervously as he was dragged out of the living room.

Leaving Kyo to eat breakfast alone. Once again.

School

Kyo walked with Tohru into the building. Uo, Haru and Momiji were all waiting for them.

"Tohru!" Momiji ran up to them and took hold of Tohru's hand. "Come on Tohru." Tohru giggled and followed him. Uo greeted her warmly.

"Hey. What's up?" Haru said, nodding towards his existance. Kyo sat down.

"Nothing much to this boring life." Kyo mumbled. Haru nodded.

"Nothing ever happens around here." Momiji laughed. "I mean aside from Tohru and Yuki but we can't talk about that because," Momiji began to whisper. He pointed at Kyo. "We might hurt his feelings."

Tohru and Uo laughed. Kyo stood up. "Kyo does not care if that stupid Rat decides to dat Onigiri girl here! And stop talking about me!"

Uo looked at him funny. "Why is talking in third person?" she looked at Tohru and Momiji.

Tohru shrugged. "I dunno. But I do know that he keeps refering me as Onigiri girl. It's so adorable!" Tohru clapped her hands.

At that same moment the door to the classroom banged open and a girl in a black and purple dress walked into the room. Haru and Kyo stared at her curving body. her face resmbled that of Tohru's only she had green eyes instead of brown and she had a blue streak in her hair.

She walked over to the group and sat on Kyo's on desk. Then she took out a lollypop. Everyone stared at her.

"Why the hell are you sitting on my desk?" Kyo yelled at her, the girl looked surprised. She studied him.

**WACK.** Kyo went down with a thud, he reacted quickly. Uo was standing over him. "Kyo, show some respect for the new kid… jerk." She sat back down.

Kyo rubbed his head. "You're so damn lucky you're a girl you Yankee bitch." Kyo growled something, he was still sitting on the floor.

The girl bent down and studied him again, her face was close to his. "W-what?" Kyo stuttered nervously.

The girl shook her head. "Nothing." Tohru grabbed her hand.

"Hello! My name is Tohru Honda! And this is Arisa Uotani and this is Momiji Sohma." Tohru smiled warmly. "And that's Kyo Sohma."

The girl looked over at Momiji and smiled. "What a cute little girl. But why would they call her 'Momiji.' Strange." The girl walked over to him.

Kyo was rolling with laughter, even Uo was trying to hold in a laugh. "G-girl? B-but I-I'm not-"

"Oh! She's just so cute!" the gil threw her arms around Momiji and squeezed him hard. Kyo stopped laughing and stared his, mouth hanging open. Tohru was stunned too.

"What's going on in here?" Haru's voice made the girl stop hugging Momiji who fell on the floor. Haru rushed over to him.

"Momiji, are you ok? D-did s-she just hug h-him?" Haru looked at Kyo who nodded. "Momiji say something stupid." Kyo got up.

"I-I'm not a girl!" Momji huffed, Uo laughed as Haru got up. th girl looked shocked. She almost fell but Haru caught her.

she gasped and smiled. Haru held her in his arms. "I found you."

"Huh? W-what do you mean? Are you ok?" Haru asked, blushing. _Why havent I transformed?_ Haru thought, breathing rapidly.

Tohru looked at them worried. "Momiji go find Yuki! Quick!" Momiji nodded and ran off. _I hope she's ok… who ever she is._

The girl laughed a little bit. "I've found you… all of you." she put her hand around Haru's neck, he blushed. "My names Misako." Then she fainted, Haru laid her down on the floor, her head on his lap.

Kyo nelt beside them. "What the hell did she tell you Haru… you were blushing."

"Shut up! We need to get her to Hatori, and fast. I think she has a fever." He put his hand on her forehead, then brushed it against her cheek. A little purple book fell out of her pocket.

Kyo picked it up and looked inside it. His eyes widen and he gasped. "Haru look. I-it's true… she has the Nomiako."

Haru smiled. "Kyo, that means that I'm holding the key to breaking the curse. And you have the instructions."

o.0

 Sorry to leave you with such a cliff hanger. But in the next chapter every

one learns the truth behind Misako. and why Tohru's so important to her. next time in 'Family Tails.'


	2. Family Tails

A/N: Underlined means a place, _Italics_ means someone's thoughts and **Bold** means a sound. Just wanted to give you all some information.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Furuba… what is Furuba by the way? I have no idea what it is.

o.0

Chpt.2- Family Tails

Tohru, Yuki and Haru were standing infront of the door. They were whispering because Misako was sleeping in the living room.

"Why do I have to stay with her?" Kyo whispered.

"Because Tohru and I are going to find Shigure. And Haru is the only one who doesn't have to sneak into the main house." Yuki walked out the house.

"Can you please make something to eat? You know if she wakes up." Tohru said, as she flew out the door.

"And beisdes," Haru said. "You wanted to carry her home." Haru ran out of the house.

Kyo walked into the kitchen. _He's right. I did carry her home… but I'd never hugged someone before. There's nothing wrong with that. and she was unconcious so she didn't know anything, right?_ Kyo looked at her in the living room.

Main House… 

Haru walked into the main house and asked one of the women where Hatori was. They pointed to a room and he walked into the room. Haru stopped in his tracks, Akito was sitting near the window. Hatori was sitting next to him, reading.

"Ah Hatsuharu. Just the person I wanted to see." Akito said, without looking at the door. "Come in here for a minute. I hear that there is someone else living in Shigure-san's house. I do not mind but did she have a little book on her?"

Hatsuharu felt the book in his pocket. "No, but she did have a fever I think." He turned to Hatori. "Can you come over and check on her?" Hatori nodded and got up. Haru followed him out the door.

Back at Shigure's house…

Her hair had fallen infront of her face. Kyo walked into the living room and kneeled down next to her. he moved the strands of hair away from her face and gazed at her sleep. Suddenly, with no warning what so ever, she rolled off the couch and onto Kyo.

Her head was on his chest but they rest of her body was on the floor. Kyo brushed his hand through her hair and tried to move away but she held on tighter. He looked at her confused.

"Aren't you asleep?" he asked to no one.

She spread her hand on his chest. "Um… no… not yet… smell really nice… I want one." Misako mumbled, mking no sense what so ever. Kyo laughed and put her head on a pillow.

He put the water in the cups of ramen. When he turned around Misako was sitting at the table. "Gyah!" he set the cups down. "Don't do… that? how did you get over here?"

Misako looked at him like he was stupid. "I walked over here, loser." She dove into her cup of ramen. "It's not Tai's chicken soup, but it'll have to do."

"Who's Tai?" Kyo asked.

She looked darkly at her ramen (who I bet were scared!). "No one, sorry I even metioned him." She looked at him. "so I bet you're wondering how I got the Honda name right?" Kyo nodded.

Shigure, Yuki and Tohru were in the hallway evesdropping. "Why arent we in there with them?" Tohru whispered.

"Because she seems to only like Kyo, now shh!" Shigure went back to listening.

"Back when the Gods told the animals that about the Great Race, three animals were left out on purpose. Kento, the red-tailed fox, and Kageru, the blue-tailed fox. Kageru was a girl and she had the ability to make anyone's deepest wish come true, the same was for Kento but instead of wishes, he made your deepest nightmares come true." Misako sighed.

"Scary, so how does this tie in with you being a Honda?" Kyo asked.

"You'll see. Now like I was saying, the Head of Zodiac at that time didn't like Kento so he told the Rat to tell the Cat the wrong information. the Cat and Kento used to be best friends, so the day of the banquet they spent the day sleeping in the shades. When Kageru found out, she raced home to get them but when they returned the Great Race was over and they were out of the Zodiac. The Gods told the Cat that since the Rat was the one who gave him the wrong information all he had to do was beat him."

"I know that part, but what about the Foxes?" Kyo asked, very interested now.

"The Gods said that Kento had to kill the Cat but he refused. The Gods forbidded Kento from ever joining the Zodiac, but as for Kageru. They said that since she did an act of good she could be in the Zodiac, but she would be last. Kageru didn't want to be in the Zodiac without her brother so she was banished as well."

"Whoah." Kyo said in awe.

"There's more, you see. All the Cat ever wanted was to be accepted. But as for Kageru and Kento, they wanted them all to be freed. The Gods had placed a curse on all three of them. No one really knows what the curse is." Misako sighed again in furstration.

"Now my father was an only child so he was cursed with the burden of having both the spirits. That's why he died." She made a quick prayer for him. "When he met Kyoko he fell in love. When they had Me, Tohru and our brother, my brother was the only one who transformed. Kyoko got really scared and wouldn't let anyone see him. Which was a good thing because at that time, Akito's grandfather was looking for my father's wife."

She strecthed out and laid down infront of the table. "He never told anyone who his wife was so when Akito's grandfather visited my mother and only saw me Tohru, he asked to hug one of us. Tohru went to him, beeing happy of course. So when he changed he said it was a magic trick. But then Kyoko knew, but she never knew that I was like Taiyo as well. Akito's grandfather did, and he sent someone to kidnap my mother. They were going to go into her memories."

"Did they move away?" Kyo asked.

"Of course not. My father erased all the memories that Kyoko ever had of me and Taiyo and of him. He changed his face in her memories and made it seem like her died. He took all the pictures with him. The hardest thing was to get Tohru. Two nights before we left, she woke up screaming for her sister but Kyoko told her she didn't have a sister, but Tohru protested and said she did. I cried and that same night, we left."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she was smiling. "then two weeks before my father died, Taiyo left me. so I came looking for Tohru. I think she may be the key to breaking the curse." Misako whispered.

Shigure walked into the room, clapping his hands. "Ah Misako-chan. What a hard life you have lived. I am so sorry for your lose." He sat down. "Now tell us about this fabulous brother of yours. I think he might be like Ayame don't you Yuki?"

"Hopefully he isnt so I wont have to murder him in his sleep." Yuki said, with fearfull fury surrounding him.

Misako got up. "He's not fabulous! He's an idiot! I think you're his equal Shigure!" Shigure was taken back.

Misako suddenly transformed but Kyo caught her. he cradled her in his arms until she saw Shigure and tried to attack him.

Hru knocked on the wall. "Hatori's here." Hatori walked into the room, Misako darted past his feet.

Shigure was ontop of the table, Misako hissing and swipping at his feet. "Gyah! Hatori I think this girl is crazy! Help me!"

"No." Hatori said hello to Tohru and Yuki. "Did you do something to her?" Shigure shook his head in protest.

"Lier!" Kyo shouted. Suddenly she leaped at Shigure but he jumped out of the way so she landed on Kyo's head. "Uh… hi?" Misako was out of energy and she looked sick.

Hatori picked her up from Kyo's head and took her into the next room. Kyo stomped off into his room; Yuki, Tohru and Haru started to talk and Shigure was crying in a corner.

Later that night…

Kyo walked into the living room to find Yuki and Tohru kissing. "Cute, now stop it." They parted and blushed. "Now where is Shigure?"

Tohru pointed at the kitchen. "He's trying to take Hatori-kin's tea. I think he hit him or something because I heard a loud noise." Haru walked into the living room, wearing one of Yuki's sweats.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked, Haru put on a black tank top. He poked Kyo.

"I'm spending the night." Haru sat down and stared out the window. Suddenly the sound of the shower was on. Haru got up.

"Where are you going punk?" Kyo asked.

Haru walked past him. "Backyard. The moon is full. Don't you want to see it Kyon Kichi?" Haru teased.

"Don't call me that you punk! You want me to break your smug little face?" Kyo asked when suddenly Misako appeared in a bathrobe on the stairs.

"Sorry to be like this but can I borrow someone's tank top?" she asked, Haru stared at her and Kyo smacked him upside his head. Yuki got up, blushing.

"Come with me." Yuki went with her down the hall and gave her a white tank top. She said thanks and ran up the stairs. (Nothing was showing, trust me they didn't see anything.)

"Kyo-kun, I think you should go take bath now. Ok?" Tohru asked, Kyo nodded and headed up the stairs. Haru just sat there.

"Why did you give her a white tank top?" Haru asked.

"Because we were all out of black ones. You took the last one and I know you wouldn't ive yours up tht easily." Yuki said.

Haru hugged himself. "You're right! I like black… it's pretty." Tohru laughed.

Meanwhile, Kyo had finished his shower quickly. he had on his 'Kick This' PJ's. he came out of the bathroom, drying his hair. He stopped by Misako's room and was surprised to find her dancing.

She had her radio to 'Tempeture' by Sean Paul and she was dancing. Her bdoy slinking to the beat of the music, dipping low and belly dancing. Kyo just stared because she had her back to him.

"Nice huh? You must really like her if you're watching her dance." Haru said, coming out of nowhere.

"Huh? Haru where'd you come from?" Kyo turned around, Misako sensed that someone was there and turned down the music.

"Hey guys! Want to come in? it's day out so if we hurry we could still have some fun." Misako said, jumping on her bed.

"Uh, I don't know if I want to be here with you two." Haru ran out of the room, grinning. Kyo looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Heh, hey. You ok?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, Hatori said that I just had a spazz. Too much stress." She took a book out of her bag. "Thanks for worrying about me though. That's really nice of you."

Kyo blushed and got up. "Yeah, whatever." He turned around. "Night Misako." he walked out of her room but felt something hit him on his head.

"Hey!" he looked at her, she was grinning. "What was that for?"

"It's Miki you loser!" she said grinning.

o.0


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: last night, after I wrote chapter three, I had a dream that every one of the characters in Fruits Basket had turned into their chibi animals. It was so adorable … until Momiji-chibi-chan started crying and made every one else start crying… it was horrible. Even if it was a dream.

Disclaimer: my dream to own Fruits Basket has not succeeded because I still don't own it.

o.0

Chpt.3- Found and made

Shigure's house…

Misako woke up the next day to find boxes of cereal on the kitchen table. Tohru, Yuki and Shigure were sitting at the table. Misako's hair was all out of order when she went inside.

"Good morning Misako. Isn't today such a good day to go to school?" Tohru asked, cheerily.

Misako glared at her. "There's nothing good about the mornings." She looked at all the boxes of cereal. "What's with all the boxes of cereal?"

Tohru blushed. "Oh! Uh… I overslept so you can choose what kind of cereal you want to eat. I'm sorry I didn't make something for you this morning." Misako took the box of Coco Pebbles.

Misako sat down and said nothing. Kyo walked into the kitchen ten minutes later, his hair worse than Misako's. He sat down and didn't say anything to anyone; he poked Misako. "Hey, you good?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She poured milk into her bowl.

"Good, then pass the Pebbles." He said, she passed him the Coco Pebbles and they went on eating their breakfast.

Yuki and Tohru got up first. "Yuki has to go to a student meeting council. I'm going to walk with him to school today." She was almost out the door. "Can you show Misako around the school, Kyo?" Tohru shouted.

"Whatever." Kyo said. Haru walked in and sat down. He put his arm around Misako.

"Hey Rin. I think your chest has gotten smaller." He tried to put his hand on her chest but Kyo punched him.

"What's wrong with you? That's not Rin!" Kyo yelled at him. Misako looked pissed but too embarrassed to move.

Haru looked at her. "Aww I'm sorry Misako… I jus' miss her so much!" Haru fell on his back, sleeping. He started snoring in a couple seconds. Kyo laughed.

"Sorry about that. I think he just misses his old girlfriend, Rin." Kyo sat back down.

"What animal is she?" Misako stood up and put her bowl in the sink.

Kyo got up and put his bowl in the sink as well. "The horse and a stubborn one at that. But I still love her… even if she doesn't know it." Haru murmured. Kyo and Misako laughed.

School… 

Haru, Kyo and Misako had all walked to school together. Kyo went with Misako to the main office to get her schedule. Haru went straight to class, he said he needed to do something.

Misako laughed. "Haru is so funny. It's like he's… there's two people inside of him." They walked to class.

Kyo opened the door. "Yeah, just don't get on his bad side." They walked inside to find Haru and Arisa deep in conversation. They sat down, Arisa greeted Misako.

"Hey, what're you talking about?" Kyo asked.

Arisa looked around, making sure no one was around. "Ok, we think-"

"You think." Haru corrected.

"Whatever. I think that Hanajima's hiding something from us. I mean she's been acting weird lately." Arisa said. Kyo laughed.

"You mean weirder than usual?" Arisa hit him on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for you Yankee bitch?"

"Listen you idiot Orange, I don't have time to kick your ass right now." Hanajima walked into the classroom and waved, Arisa's mouth was hanging open. "Holy shit. She's coming this way. Don't say a word."

"Hey Hanajima. Nice outfit?" Arisa said casually.

Hanajima was wearing a purple and black corset and a black skirt and boots. "Thank you. I got tired of wearing a dress all the time." A first year with glasses ran up to Hanajima and handed her a piece of paper. She read it and blushed.

"What does it say Saki?" Arisa asked, curiously.

"Nothing. I have to go do something." She got up and walked out of the classroom. Arisa got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Arisa where are you going?" Haru asked. He moved around in his chair but didn't get up.

"I'm going to prove you wrong! And if I'm right, you owe me 100 yen." Arisa shouted.

"Deal!" Haru shouted back, Kyo muttered under his breath.

Arisa ran down the hallway and into the stairwell. She heard footfalls in front of her. She quickened her pace. In front of her stood a guy that stood about four inches taller than her; his hair spiked and a red streak running through it. His left ear was pieced twice and the first three buttons of his shirt were undone. He studied Arisa for minute making her blush, then he smiled.

"Hey, what's a beautiful thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

"Listen, can you try and win your bet with your little friends later? You're in my way." Arisa tried to move around him but he wouldn't let her.

"Aww come on now. Am I really in your way or do you want me in your way?" he moved to the side so that she could past by.

"Thank you." she went to pass but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled him close to her. "What do you think you're doing?" she blushed but didn't pull away. He was three inches taller than her or so.

"I'm not winning a bet with my friends," he looked at Arisa and couldn't help but smiling. "Just you."

Arisa caught her breath. _What are you doing Arisa! Don't let this guy catch you with his cheesy lines. I bet he really is trying to win a bet… _

Suddenly, his lips were pressed against hers. It surprised her when she felt his tongue inviting her in. after a couple of torturing seconds, Arisa gave in and kissed him back. They stood like that for a couple minutes until he pulled back.

He grinned and leaned in next to her ear. "Am I still in your way Arisa?" then he was gone. Leaving Arisa alone in the stairs.

Arisa shook her head and raced up the stairs, lost in her thoughts of course. _W-who was he? And why did I kiss him back…? _Arisa walked by two people making out. _Everything used to be so normal. I mean now everything is so messed up… now Hanajima's making out Kakeru-senpai._

Arisa froze and stared at Kakeru and Hanajima in a lip lock. "Holy shit." Arisa ran down the hallway and into the classroom. She crashed into a table but made her way to her friends.

"Hey Arisa. What'd you find out?" Kyo asked. Misako sat in a chair across from him.

Arisa sat down. "You," she pointed at Haru. "Owe me my money."

"What did you find out first?" Haru asked. "Who does she have a thing with?"

"Kakeru senpai." Arisa whispered. Everyone got wide eyed.

"Lier! Hanajima isn't Kakeru's type. I think." Kyo said. "Anyway, wouldn't she go for the Gothic or Emo type?"

"Oh yeah. If she wasn't his type then why the hell were they in the tightest lip lock anyone in this damn school has ever seen!" Arisa said, harshly.

She cradled herself. "Oh the humanity… so tight. It was like they were trying to suck the air out of each other." Arisa said.

"Wow… Hanajima has a boyfriend…" Kyo said. "Creepy." Hanajima walked into the classroom soon after the words had left Kyo's mouth. Kakeru was rght behind her.

"Hey, have you any of you seen Yun-yun? I think we have a student council meeting right now." He sat down. Hanajima sat across from, saying nothing.

"Did you check the roof?" Haru said snickering. Kyo nudged him. They both knew that Yuki and Tohru were on the roof most likely making out.

"What are we doing?" Hanajima asked. "and why are you all staring at me?"

Arisa grinned. "Oh Saki. We know already so it's ok." Hanajima looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Hanajimi asked. Kakeru sat down, Kyo stared at him, trying to figure out what attracted him to Hanajima.

"we know about you and senpai here." The color drained from Kakeru's face and Hanajima blushed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kakeru laughed nervously. Hanajima tried not to blush.

Hanajima all looked at them and said nothing. "Come on, you guys can stop pretending. We know all about your 'private' make out sesions." Arisa laughed.

Kakeru blushed. "R-really funny you guys… did Yuki put you up to this?"

Arisa stood up. "If it's not true then why did I see you and him in a lip lock?" Arisa whispered.

Hanajima looked at the floor. "Ok, you guys." Kakeru got up to try and stop her but she held up her hand to stop him. "We have been dating…in secret." She sat down and let them take in the impact.

"H-how?" Haru asked. Although he may go Black, Hanajima still scarred the crap out of him.

"Well, it was a while ago." Kakeru started. "it was pouring outside and I was coming from the store when I passed Hanajima who was getting soaked. She was locked out of her house so I decided to invite her over."

He blushed. "Then one thing led to another and we decided that we were going to keep it to ourselves until we were ready to tell everyone." He looked at the floor, blushing. Kyo snickered.

Hanajima stood up. "If any of you say anything to anyone, I will give Megumi permission to use your names." Hanajima threatened. They all promised to be quite.

"So, anyone want to play Old maid?" Haru asked, taking out a deck of cards. Arisa touched her lips remembering the kiss she just had.

"Of course she's not going to play. I'll beat her." Kyo said, challeneing her. Arisa heard his challenge and responded with a gleam in her a eyes.

"What was that KyonKyon?" she hit him. "You know I'll kick your ass so quickly you wouldn't know what hit you!"

"Who would want to be touched by you, you gaint Yankee beast!" Kyo shouted.

"It's on now Cat boy!"

Kyo hit the table with his fists. "Yankee bitch!" Misako giggled and Haru sighed. Kakeru and Hanajima just watched them. Misako giggled and watched them as they threw cards at each other.

o.0

Preview Tohru and Misako want to host a party but will their dream become reality? Of course it will, when its done at Ayame's new house?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this chapter is a little bit of everything… I hope.

Chpt.4-Actions and future plans

Two months have passed since Misako moved in…

"Tohru," Misako walked into Tohru's bedroom as she was brushing her hair. "Why don't we ever have a party?" Tohru set the brush down next to the picture of her mother. Misako stared at it.

"Oh… I don't know. But I think we should, let's ask Shigure." Tohru ran out the room. "Shigure-san!" Misako picked up the framed picture and stared at it.

_I guess we're not that different after all…_ Misako set the photo back down and went to catch up with Tohru. She was talking with Shigure already.

"I don't think it would be such a good idea to have it in this house, but I think we could do it somewhere else." Shigure thought. "I know just the place! Ayame was supposed to come over for the weekend and tell me all about his new house. I don't think he would mind if you had your little party there."

Tohru was overjoyed. "Oh that wonderful isn't Misako?" she jumped up and down. "Let's call him to make sure." She grabbed the phone.

"No need for a wasted phone call," Shigure said. "He's under the table." Tohru bent down and looked under the table. Sure enough, Ayame was fast asleep under the table… or so Tohru thought. Misako said nothing but kept her distance.

"Ah… Ayame-san. A-are you ok?" Tohru whispered. Ayame sprang up.

"But of course my dear Tohru!" Tohru sat back. "Now I have heard about your party but I just wanted you to know that I have a pool as well." Tohru got all happy.

Misako stepped into the picture. "Uh… Ayame, you're the tailor right?" Ayame nodded. "Then who's the cook in this family?" Shigure and Ayame burst out laughing. Misako left and pulled Tohru with her.

"Tohru, I have to do something…" Tohru stood in front of her door saying nothing. "Alone. So bye." She closed the door.

The next day…

Misako walked into school looking a little tired; but then again, she never did like the spring season. The entire gang was sitting and talking, Kyo looked bored as hell. Misako handed everyone an ankle bracelet. They all stared at her.

"Uh… thanks?" Haru looked at it. "But I already have bracelets." He handed it to her. She bent down and lifted his pants.

"No, they're ankle bracelets. Wear them, I made them." Misako got up and everyone clasped it on. Momiji liked it especially.

Arisa, Kakeru and Hanajima went over to grab something from the vending machines. Haru looked at Misako seriously. "Ok, now what do these things really do Misako?"

"Well, me and Tohru are having a party on Sunday so… I made these. I call them Spirit holders. It prevents you from turning into an animal if hugged by the opposite sex." Misako grinned.

"You m-mean I can hug Yuki right now?" Tohru asked, smiling. Misako nodded. Tohru squealed with laughter and jumped on Yuki who smiled and hugged her back.

Misako turned to sit down but instead she fell over onto the floor. "Oof! Damn my clumsiness!" she rubbed her butt.

"You ok Miki?" Kyo was on one knee holding out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up but didn't let go. "Miki, are you alright?"

"Yeah, no biggie." She dusted herself off. "Hey, has anyone ever been on a roller coaster before?" everyone's hand shot up, even Tohru and Momiji's.

"Why do you ask?" Haru asked, picking at his nails. "You've never been on one before?" Misako shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. I'm afraid of heights." Kyo grinned and she suddenly felt her feet left off the ground. Someone was picking her up. "Oh my god! Put me down!" she looked and saw orange hair. "Kyo, put me down!" she kicked her legs.

Haru laughed along with Haru. "Not until you get over you're fear. It's not that bad. Just don't look down." Misako looked down and immediately stopped kicking her legs. She wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck and buried her face in his neck.

"D-don't let go. Please," she looked him in the eyes. "Don't let go Kyo." She sniffled and buried her head again.

Kyo blushed. "Uh…" Hanajima was shaking her hand and Arisa was grinning at him. "It was just a joke?" it took a while to convince Misako to get off of him. In the end, he ended up getting on all fours and lowering her to the floor.

Misako sprayed him with water and ran off behind Tohru. "Gyaah!"

"Don't worry I'll get you Friday!" Kyo reassured.

Aria poke Kakeru. "Me thinks the lad doth this just to get the lass's attention. Dos thou think she might return the gesture?"

Kakeru grinned. "Indeed! I do proclaim, he might have found his new-th girlfriend."

"I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!" Kyo and Misako yelled at them at the same time, they laughed and ran over to Hanajima.

Misako blushed. "Don't copy me you loser!" Misako stomped off. Kyo was dazed and went after her. He grabbed her arm, she turned around.

"Hey," Kyo looked serious. "I'm sorry ok?" he blushed and sat down. "Since when am I a loser?"

Misako tried not to blush. "Its ok." she grinned. "You've been a loser since I've been able to do this!" she smacked Kyo playfully upside his head and ran off out the room.

Kyo jumped up, yelled and went after her. Arisa stared out the window, laughing to herself when she noticed something. _It's him!_ Arisa jumped up suddenly, making everyone look at her.

"Uo, you ok? Did your brain refuse to function?" Haru teased. She glared at him.

"Don't call me that brat." She began to walk out the room. "I have to go do something 'kay?" they all watched her leave.

"I think she's up to something." Haru said to Hanajima, who was not listening. She was sitting in Kakeru's lap and playing with his hair.

Arisa was in front of exit that led to the yard. There was a window next to it and she was peering out of it. There was the same stranger she had kissed only wearing a completely different outfit. He had was wearing black pants, red shirt and a jacket even if it was hot out.

Arisa crept outside; making sure the door didn't slam so he didn't hear it. When she got close enough she attacked, covering his eyes. His hand flung up trying to feel her face. "W-who the hell is this? I'm going to kill you when I find out!"

Arisa moved so that she could be in front of him. "Maybe," she whispered in his ear. "This might jog your memory." She let her hands go but not before pressing her lips against his.

He automatically shut his eyes and invited her in but didn't expect her kiss to be so intense. When they were done he was blushing and catching his breath.

"You still gonna kill me?" Arisa sat down next to him. He looked at her in surprise.

"W-what the hell was that?" he managed to choke out. Arisa stood up and walked around. He followed her.

"You asked me if I was in your way, and you were right." She turn to leave. "I'm in your way not because you want me to, but because I want to be in your way." she opened the door to the exit and walked in, letting it close behind her.

Arisa suddenly heard the door bang open; she whirled around to see him walking over to him very quickly. He had surprised her when he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. One hand was holding her neck and the other was on her lower back. Practically on her ass.

Arisa on the other hand had he hands on his ass and his back. The kiss was intensifying that it was hard for Arisa to keep quite. She let out a moan here and there and so would he. After a couple minutes of 'bliss' they parted, gasping for air.

"You're one hell of a kisser." Arisa said, fixing her hair. He smiled.

"You should say so your self." Arisa blushed and turn towards the staircase.

"I-I should get going." He pulled her into his arms.

"Risa," she looked up at him, and smiled slightly. "I-if you're not doing anything, I mean you probably are, you know with your friends and stuff. But if you uh, aren't would you like to go on a date with me?" he turned as red as his shirt.

Arisa laughed. "With you, I'll go anywhere as long as you tell me your name." _What a cheesy line Arisa! _"Where do you want to meet?"

"R-really. Ok then how about in front of Shojo's Best Manga store on Saturday at 1PM?" he looked her straight in the eye. Arisa kissed him on the cheek. "By the way, you can call me Tai."

Shigure's house…

Arisa, Hanajima, Misako, Kyo, Tohru and Yuki were all in the living room, bored. Well except for Arisa who was thinking about Tai's kiss. "I'm bored! Let's do something."

Misako got up and went into the kitchen and pulled some things out. Kyo went to see what the whole fuss was about. Hanajima, Tohru and Yuki heard yelling and went to investigate.

"So, what's his name Arisa?" Haru asked, not even looking at her. She snapped out of her daze.

"Huh? What guy?" she blushed thinking about that afternoon.

"The guy I saw you making out with in the school yard." She jumped. "While everyone was watching Kyo chase Misako."

Arisa sighed. "His name is Tai. Please don't tell anyone. Please Haru!" she looked at him pleadingly. He held out his hand, she sighed and went into her pocket. Arisa pulled out the 100 yen and gave it to him.

Kyo walked in covered in flour and holding a mixing spoon. "I got the spoon so Ha!" a bowl flew out the door and hit his back. He looked at them exchanging money. "Uh… what the hell are you doing?"

"You're asking us what we're doing!" Arisa yelled, he nodded.

"She lost a bet." Haru put simply. Kyo nodded and crawled back into the kitchen. Misako yelled at him.

Two hours later----

Covered in flour and white sugar, Misako got out of the kitchen. Kyo soon followed, wearing no shirt and his chest covered in flour. Everyone stared at them. "How long," Arisa started. "Have you two been in that kitchen? Alone." Haru laughed while everyone grinned.

"Perverts, are you taking classes with Shigure or something?" he tried to clean himself off. "Any way, I am proud to present Misako's gone mad, I mean her brownies." Misako turned around and had a plat fully of warm brownies sprinkled with powered sugar.

Everyone attacked it. Misako was only able to get one brownie from the plate and it was quite a big one. Kyo sat on the stairs sulking. "You animals!" (Don't you love the irony.) "Damn fiends…" he mumbled to himself as Misako sat next to him. "I can see why though."

"Kyo, I saved you the last one." She handed it to him. "I hope you enjoy it since you were so proud of me and junk." She blushed a little.

"I can't eat all of it." He could but instead he broke it in half. Kyo handed her the bigger half. "Here, we can share, it's not that bad. You're cooking I mean." He laughed lightly

Misako pushed him playfully. "Bad kitty, bad."

He pushed her back. "Am I sensing aggressiveness from Misako?" she tilted her back and laughed. Kyo stood up and pulled Misako up. "Hey, are you doing anything Saturday?"

She looked at him, he was staring at something past her but she could tell he was blushing. "N-no. not really. Why do you ask."

"No reason, just meet me in front of Shojo's Best Manga bookstore at 12:30 ok?" Misako and he went to his room, Misako did the same. Once inside her room she turned on her radio and they were playing 'kiss me.'

No one heard Misako scream with joy but they did hear her stomping on the floor.

o.0


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I still can't believe this is my fifth chapter. I typed it during 6th period because I thought class was boring. Well I hope it was worth the grade!

Chpt.5- Dates, dates & pool parties?

Kyo and Misako acted like they had never made the date. They just went on with their lives. Until the fateful morning when Misako found a piglet in Kyo's bedroom.

Misako had just come out of the shower and heard a noise coming from Kyo's room. She peeked in to take a look but there was no one there. Misako walked to her own room and changed into her uniform.

Misako was rushing to get to the living room when she heard a crash come from Kyo's room again. _I definitely heard that!_ "Kyo, you downstairs?" he yelled that he was. "I think you should come up here."

Kyo was up there in 15 seconds flat. "What's wrong?" he looked around trying to find the problem. She pointed to his room. "Huh? My room."

**Krash.** Misako grabbed onto his arm, he blushed feeling her brush up against him. "K-Kyo, I think there's something in your room."

"You think?" he snapped. "B-but what?" _Ghost._

"Do you think it's a ghost? Oh my god your room is haunted!" she thought for a minute and walked into his room.

"What are you doing? Get back out here, whatever that is could get you." Kyo stepped into his own bedroom as well. Everything looked the same as it was before he left.

They heard a thumping noise from inside the closet; Misako reached for the door and opened it. Out flew a round black and orange ball flew out. Misako screamed and Kyo yelled.

"What the hell is that?" Kyo looked at it, trying not to get close. Misako on the other took a good look at it, Kyo was blushing. _… I can see her panties… _

"Kyo, it's a piggy-chan and a kitty-kun." She held the small black piglet in her arms while the orange kitten mewed at them.

At that same time, Tohru and Yuki burst through the door. Tohru spotted the kitten and picked it up. "Oh I thought something was wrong when I heard Misako scream but now it's all right because we have kitty-kun!"

She picked it up and showed it Yuki who moved away. "I want to name it Momo! I think it means peach." She snuggled the kitten. "No, I'll name him… Sushi!" (Haha)

_Sushi…?_ Kyo, Misako and Yuki had the same expression on their face. _Only Tohru._

"What are you going to name yours Misako-chan?" Yuki asked, moving away from the cat, both of them.

She stared at the pig and the pig stared back. "Uh… I don't know… how about… P-chan?" (Sorry I love that name.). Tohru got up and walked out the door.

Yuki followed. "You would think P-chan lives here." Kyo glared at him and turned his attention back to Misako who was tying a white ribbon on its tail. P-chan seemed to like it.

"I hope it doesn't get any bigger. It's so adorable right now." Misako got up and cleaned herself off.

"What does the 'P' stand for Misako?" Kyo asked, walking out the door.

"Piogora." She kissed him on the cheek. "And that was letting me keep him." He turned red and watched her walked down the stairs.

Friday School…

Kyo and Arisa were in different place, thinking about almost the same things and gazing off towards nowhere. _Tomorrow I get to spend the entire day with him. Just me and him and no more sneaking around…! _ Arisa sighed and drew heart in her notebook.

Kyo on the other hand was just thinking. _I wonder how the hell am I going to get out of the house?_

Misako tried to push the date with Kyo from her head but every time she looked at him she blushed. But she made sure no one saw her staring at him, Kyo had his own fan club of girls and Misako heard some of them were Gothic.

"Hello?" Momiji waved his hand infront of Arisa. "Any one there?" he turned to Hatsuharu. "Haru, I think you were right about Yankees being air heads."

Everyone laughed and Momiji looked at everyone blankly. "Huh?" Arisa snapped out of her thoughts. "What's going on?"

Tohru giggled. "Nothing, I just wanted to know what you were doing on Saturday? We need someone to help us decorate for the party."

"Wait, what party?" Arisa was lost for not listening the last 20 minutes.

Misako sighed. "We're throwing a pool party at one of our cousins house tomorrow night. They need help setting up. So far its Tohru and Hanajima."

"Why aren't you going to help Misako?" Kyo flinched, Misako remained calm.

"I have to go do something, but I'll help as soon as I get back ok?" everyone agreed. Misako was sure no one was looking and flashed Kyo a thumbs up.

Arisa spent the rest of the day walking around, in her more than usual daze. "Hanajima." Tohru whispered. "Is it that time of the month?"

Hanajima shook her head. "Course not… it's something else." Then something hit her. "Misako, come here a second." She sat down next to them.

"What?" she had a cookie that she stole from Kyo.

"I know you don't like to talk about your brother but can describe him for us?" Hana asked.

"Well, he always liked fast things liked roller coasters and playing pranks." Misako thought. "Sometimes, when he tried to get girls, he would try to be mysterious towards them but end up being a total idiot." Misako turned and left.

The Day of the Date(s)

Misako woke up around 11AM and freaked out. She rushed out of bed and into the shower. Then she put on some black hip hugging jeans and a blue top. She threw on some mascara and blush and headed down stairs.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Shigure asked, looking at her. She could hear Tohru and Yuki laughing in the kitchen.

"Out, you pervert." She looked around. "Where the hell is the cat?" she looked around briskly.

"He left a while ago, I asked him where he was going and he said to the Dojo. So do you have a hot date?" Shigure asked.

"Uh… ok?" and with that she walked out the door. Ten minutes later, she was inside of the bookstore. She spotted Kyo looking at some Inuyasha comics.

"Hey Misako. You look nice." He put the book back on the shelf.

"Hey yourself. You like Inuyasha?" he laughed and nodded when suddenly Misako squealed. "What is it?"

She pointed and grabbed the latest copy of MeruPuri. "I love these series! It's so cool." She went up to the cash register that ringed it up. They walked out of the bookstore, Misako happy with her book and Kyo happy to see her smile over something so silly.

It was Kyo who spotted Arisa standing right infront of them. He pulled her back into the store. "Huh, did you want something?" Kyo pointed out the window, Misako gasped.

"What's she doing here? She should be helping Tohru." Misako pondered. Arisa on the other hand was smelling the carnation that was left for her, along with a note, which read:

Dear Risa,

I was told to find something sweet

And something I liked,

I'm glad that I found you.

At the end of the note scribbled in the last little bit of space was Go to the pier and find the huge bear. Arisa smiled and started to walk away. Finally she pulled over a taxi. Misako and Kyo came out of the store, confused.

"Uh… we should get going." Kyo started to run in the same direction as Arisa. Misako caught up with him.

"Where are we going?" she huffed. Kyo grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him, gently.

Kyo grinned. "You'll see, but you'll like it. Trust me!" and with that sped away to their destination, laughing the whole way.

A bag hit the floor with thud and Haru turned his head. He and Kagura had decided to stop by Shigure's. Tohru was in the middle of cooking lunch and needed some things so she sent them.

"Kagura, you ok?" he picked her bag. She stared across the street where people were passing by, doing their normal lives.

"K-Kyo-kun?" Kagura repeated his name but nothing happened, he was gone and Haru was confused. "Kyo-kun?"

---With Arisa---

She walked onto the pier and looked around. Then she spotted what she though was a teddy bear. When she reached it, it was actually a Coneko doll. And it came up to her waist. (It's just a kitty)

"What in the world…?" she looked around it and didn't find a note. She sat on it and a something under it. "Huh?" Arisa stood up and the teddy moved. "Gyaah! Zombie teddy!"

She was fuzzy hair and sleepy date. "Huh," he smiled at her and stood up. "Arisa hey! I though you wouldn't come. I was gonna scare you but then I fell asleep."

"It's ok, better you than a zombie." They started walking.

"You sure about that? I think I'd be a sexy zombie don't you?" he stuck out his arms and walked stiffly. Arisa laughed and he took the bear. "Come on, let's out this away for now and go have some fun."

"All right!" they ran over to the shooting range. You have to shot things that you think are suspicious.

---Kyo & Misako---

"We're at…" Misako looked around. "…The pier! Let's go on some cool rides." Misako looked around, but Kyo was sniffing around. "Kyo what are you doing?"

"I… I smell something." Sniff. "Something really good." Misako laughed and led him to a corn-dog stand. She asked for two and handed him one.

"Was it this that you were smelling?" Kyo bit into and nodded his head. "You'd never had a corn-dog before?" he shook his head. (The truth about that little part is I've never had a corn-dog either.) "So, why is this carnival set up so early?"

"Americans and other countries come all over and set up rides so that the locals can try them. Then at the end of the day, they ask you to fill out a survey. The ride we like the most, they get to put in an amusement park in Japan!" Misako stared at him.

"Let's go then." They ran up to the first booth they say; Dunk the animal. They stared at the animal, the poor little kitten. "Oh no. Kyo is he ok?"

He clenched his jaw. "She, and no she's not. I can hear her crying. She doesn't wanna get wet." He turned to the man who ran the show. "Hey you! Take that poor thing down from there!"

"And what if I don't?" the man threatened.

"I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Kyo yelled. Misako stepped in.

"What he means is that you're endangering a poor defenseless animal." Misako tried to calm Kyo down but it was useless.

"Defenseless! Ha!" the man walked over to them. "That thing nearly scratched me to death. And for that I'm not takin' him down. It's just a stupid animal." Misako let go of Kyo's shoulder.

"Ok, Kyo, do whatever you want." She wiped her hands. "As long as its legal!" Kyo stomped over to the man and Misako didn't even hear what Kyo said, only the man yelling that he was going to take the cat down.

"Miki," he looked a little wet. "I pick the next ride." But Misako spotted the roller coaster ride. Kyo looked at the flare in her eyes and tried to back out. "Come on it's my turn."

"You too scared?" Misako said, waiting in line. Kyo followed her, falling for her trap.

"I'm not scared!" Misako pointed at the roller coaster as if to say, prove it. Misako looked at him, surprised. "What don't tell me you're backing up now?"

Misako started sweating but tried to act cool. "What? N-no way. Let's go." They climbed in and the attendant winked at Misako but she didn't notice; she was gripping the handle bar.

---Arisa---

"Hey look a roller coaster!" Tai pulled Arisa over to line. Two people were ahead of them, so they would be able to get on for this turn.

"We can be on the back!" Arisa said, getting hyped. The attendant let them in and told them to go to the last car. They sat down and soon after the bar was strapped down, they started. They could hear someone way infront of them talking about gravity.

Tai laughed and threw his hands in the air even though they were still climbing up. "Come on, get in the mood!" Arisa was looking at him funny. "What is it?" as suddenly as they went up they started to drop down but they didn't notice because of course, they had their lips on each other's faces.

Misako on the other hand wasn't taking it well. "Not good." She said loud enough for Kyo to hear; a loop was coming up. Misako didn't hesitate and embraced him, burying her head in his chest. They started up the loop, Misako gripped him tighter.

"Miki, it's ok." he patted her head and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Misako, what's wrong?" she got really close to his face, he blushed.

"I'm petrified of heights!" she yelled burying her head again. Kyo hugged her and soon afterwards, the ride was over, Misako rushed over to the bathroom. Kyo waited for her on a bench.

When she came out, she smiled weakly at Kyo who put his arm around her neck. She held the hand that was around her neck. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights, idiot?" he pushed her playfully.

Misako smiled. "I never rode one before so I thought I would be safe riding with you, that's all." She turned red and looked at the wrapper-infested floor. Kyo touched her chin, making her look up. He smiled at her and got closer to her.

"I'm glad that it was Me." she looked up at him and his lips brushed up against hers. Misako didn't know if it was her or him or leaned in to start the kiss off, but she was glad it happened.

When they parted, they were both blushing. Misako blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. They walked around some and talk some and kissed some more. Kyo won her a chibi monkey doll and she won him a chibi pig. They thought no one was watching them but someone was.

"Tai, are you ok?" Arisa had come back from getting her Coneko doll to find Tai glaring at something. But when he heard her voice her snapped out of it.

"Huh, oh it was nothing really. What took you so long?" they started walking out of the pier.

"Well, I stop by a booth and won you a prize. It's a dancing cow." She took out the six-inch novelty and pushed the button. It went 'moo.' Tai cracked up.

"Oh that's priceless." Tai grabbed one of the Coneko's arm and swung it in-between them. "So, what are you going to name this thing?"

Arisa looked back at the pier. "I think I'll name him Okami Coneko-san. What do you think?" he just smiled and nodded. They climbed into a taxi, ten minutes later they arrived at the address Tohru had told her.

"Hey, why don't you come in… Tai?" she turned to find a letter on the seat. She smiled as she read it. Arisa climbed out of the cab and rang the doorbell.

Hanajima opened it and led her to the living room where everyone was taking a break. "Hey guys." She was still holding the Coneko.

Kakeru, Hanajima, Kyo, Misako, Tohru and Yuki were all staring at her. "Arisa, where were you?" Tohru asked, worriedly, Yuki's arms were around her waist.

"And where'd you get that?" Haru appeared holding a platter, from the kitchen she presumed.

"I uh… was just out and decided to but it." Arisa lied, putting it down.

"But it's baby blue and pink." Kakeru pointed out.

"Hey," Misako whispered in Kyo's ear. "Wasn't that the doll we saw at the pier Kyo?" he nodded.

"I think she went there with someone." He whispered back.

Haru poked his nose in. "What're you two talkin' about?" Misako blushed and Kyo removed his arm from around her waist.

"None of your damn business." Misako said, trying not to get angry.

"Huh, it seemed to me that those two were awfully close don't you think Arisa?" Kakeru winked, starting off their little game. Normally it would be with Tohru but now it was obvious who she liked.

Arisa caught on quickly. "Yeah, they seemed too close to me, Kakeru. Is something going on under the ruffles that we don't know about…yet?" Kakeru snickered; the other ignored them and went back to decorating.

Kyo got up. "Just shut up! You guys are so stupid." He turned away from them.

"Then you won't mind," Haru sat really close to Misako, creeping her out. "If I were to go out with her?" he brushed his hand against her cheek; Misako stood frozen and freaked out. Kakeru and Arisa giggled.

**Wham.** Kyo pushed Haru on the floor and grabbed Misako. He held her as he yelled at Haru. "Don't you ever touch her like that you punk! Hear me?" Haru flashed a smile and got up, or should I say Black Haru.

"Get your hands," a voice growled. "Off of my sister right now." Everyone looked up to see who the hell it was. Only two people in the room knew of course.

"Tai?" Misako and Arisa yelled out in confusion, at the same time Tai was head towards Misako and Kyo.

o.0

Sorry for such a cliffhanger but 'lo que sera sera' quoting my Pervert Sensei, Shigure. Yes, my readers, I, Neco, am I pervert and damn proud of it! Preview for next chapter- books are flying, cushions are flying and Shigure? What's is that cause you ask, not what, who. Kagura! But that's the least of the problems, Taiyo is the biggest right now!

Oops, or shall I say Tai, for Arisa. How will this effect their secret relationship? Find out more in 'Brotherly Love'

Ps. Sorry about the preview, it sounded like one of those soap operas that old peoples watch during the day.


	6. Chapter 6

I was RP (role-playing) with my friend online and we were supposed to protect "royalty" assigned to us. It was royal animals, and I got stuck with a freaking bunny. And she kept slapping my bunny so I went over to her side and killed of her animal (which was a cat. I felt bad…TT) then she had the nerve to cancel the game because she had to mourn over her cat!

Chpt.6- Brotherly Love

"Get you hands," he repeated. "Off of my sisters!" with that he leapt into the air and aimed a kick at Yuki who dodged and threw him off course. So he decided to go on Kyo, he got into fight stance and charged.

**Thunk.** Misako's elbow sent him crashing into the floor. But it wouldn't stay like that. She began to beat him senseless.

"You asshole!" smack across the face. "How dare you leave and waltz in here like you can?" no one moved a muscle to help. Kakeru got up only to be pressed against the wall by Hanajima.

"Uh… I don't think it's the time for this." After those words slipped out of his mouth the guy was sent flying right by them. Misako stomped after him, and something crashed against something else. Plates were flying in the kitchen.

"Damn, I would hate to be him right Arisa. Arisa?" Haru turned to see Arisa stomping towards the kitchen but luckily he came to her.

He stood up and she smacked him. "How could you not tell me something this important! You are such an asshole, I can't believe I actually went out with you!" Arisa ran past Misako who was amazed by what she had just said.

He got up and ran after him. "Arisa wait!" Misako fell onto the floor; Kyo rushed over to her and put his arms around her.

"Y-you all right Miki?" he looked at nervously at her.

She smiled weakly. "Just take that as a warning." She whispered before she leaned on his shoulder.

Outside in the yard, Arisa was sitting under a tree scolding her self. "Stupid Arisa, why would you do something like falling for him? You should have left when you had the chance." She could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Arisa, where are you?" the voice that used to melt her still did but it angered her. She suddenly felt his warmth next to her. "Just listen to me ok? Where ever you are."

She said nothing and swallowed down a sob. "All of my instincts told me to tell you everything, but something held me back. See before my father died, he gave me specific instructions as his last wish." He started to pick blades of grass near her hand, she moved it quickly.

"He told me to leave that same day and watch over Misako, and now Tohru as well. And my name isn't really Tai that's just what a lot of people call me. My full name is Taiyo and I want you to know that I'm a triplet. I didn't know it either and neither did any of my closer friends but I want you to know. And I know how you're mad at me about how I lied and everything but," he paused and seemed to wiping something away. "I'm sorry."

Arisa could hear him getting up. _Don't do it… don't do… I… I don't just don't care anymore! _ Arisa sprang to her feet. "Taiyo!" he whirled around only to be tackled on the floor by Arisa. "I'm so sorry."

He hugged her and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Risa. I lied to you, just tell me you forgive me, please." She nodded and looked up at him and kissed him, which surprised him. "So you wanna play is that it?"

He flips her so that her back is on the floor and he was on top of her, making out until someone made them look up. Misako stood over, a knowing look on her face. Kyo, on the other hand, thought she was just outside for nothing so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you all right Miki?" he kissed her neck and then he noticed Arisa and Taiyo sitting on the floor. He immediately let go of her.

Arisa smiled and got up. "So, what do we have here?"

"What? You should be the first to talk!" Taiyo laughed and they all walked inside. Everyone of course was waiting for an explanation.

Misako took this as a time to prank everyone. "Taiyo is really my long lost father from the Land of Aliens." Everyone looked at her as if to say come on, but Tohru on the other hand…

"What?" Yuki had to tell her that Misako was joking. "Oh," she blushed. "So what really happened?"

Misako had to explain that Taiyo was her brother, that was as far as she could get because Tohru broke in. "That means he's my brother two! Oh we're going to have so much fun; we can go biking and go on picnics and swimming and-" she kept rambling on.

"Is she this cheery about everything?" Taiyo asked, looking at Haru.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Haru said, sitting down. Hanajima and Kakeru had their coats on and were heading towards the door.

"We need to go now ok? We're going to catch a movie." They said their good byes and left. Arisa got up went to the backyard, Taiyo soon followed.

"Don't you think we should be getting back to Shigure's house now?" Tohru asked but Yuki pulled her into an embrace.

_I don't know why but I can hug her…!_ "Tohru, let's take advantage of what we have." They walked off, Tohru blushing.

Misako laid down on the couch and sighed. "What a day." Kyo walked into the room and made her sit up so he could sit down with her.

"Seriously, your family is so weird." She pushed him laughing, making her hair fall infront of her face. Kyo moved her hair from her face and leaned in to kiss her.

Minutes passed until they heard someone opening the door. Kyo quickly fumbled with the remote and turned on the TV, while Misako tried to fix her hair.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Kyo froze and saw Shigure fly past the living room. Taiyo, and Arisa rushed inside when they heard the noise. Yuki and Tohru were already half way down the stairs.

"Kyo-kun !" Kagura charged into the room and onto the couch. Misako jumped up with a start and watched the couch fall over. "You're not running away from me!" she hugged him around his neck.

Ayame walked inside and looked around, then he spotted Kagura. "Ah, for I second there I thought Tohru had decorated then I saw Kagura. Poor Kyon-Kyon." He walked over to the injured Shigure.

"I was thinking Kyo," she walked and dragged him along. "We should go out some time." Kyo clawed at her arms but it was no use.

"Can someone please explain what the hell's going on?" Misako yelled, making Kagura turn. "Who are you?" they asked at the same time. "My name is Honda Misako. Who're you?"

"Can't… breathe… please… you beast…" Kyo still tried to get free of her, but she held on tight.

"My name is Sohma Kagura. And I'm Kyo's fiancé. We're going to be married." She let go of Kyo and sat down, watching the color drain from Misako's face.

"M-married?" Misako twitched and had to hold onto something. Kyo coughed and shook his head.

"She's lying!" he coughed some more and tried to make his way towards her but she moved away from. Misako glared at him.

"You know Misako," Yuki stepped in oddly enough. "He's not lying. He was supposed to get married to her but she forced him to say it at boulder point." Tohru nodded, Misako looked around the room and everyone, but Kagura, was nodding.

"Y-you're forcing him to marry you?" Misako yelled at Kagura.

"I don't care! He said it so we're getting married!" Kagura cried out.

"W-why?" Misako needed to sit down but stayed standing.

"Why? BECAUSE, I SAW HIM HOLDING SOME GIRL'S HAND TODAY! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" she turned to him. "I LOVE YOU KYO! DON'T YOU GET IT, YOU'RE MINE!"

Kyo turned and tried to crawl away, but Kagura had other things on mind. Taiyo had gone to take Arisa home, but the rest weren't doing anything. Misako went inside the bathroom and filled a bottle up with cold water.

When she came back out, Kagura was practically about to kill Kyo. Misako got really close to her and sprayed her with the water. "Ah!" Kagura staggered back.

"Tohru, calm her down. Yuki get me the medicine box, I think Kyo's really hurt." Kyo was on the verge of fainting, Misako put his head on her lap and waited for Yuki.

"No! Tell her to get away from Kyo!" Kagura yelled, Tohru held her back.

"Listen, it's your fault he's like this so shut up!" Misako yelled back, making her tear up.

"Oh." Ayame and Shigure said from the kitchen hallway.

"I'm s-sorry it's j-just that I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" she bawled.

Misako glared at her. "No you don't, you think you love him. What you think is love is really pity for him. Aren't I right Kagura?" she stayed silent.

"Kagura, you'll meet someone just for you." Misako said, more gently. "You just haven't met him yet." Kyo groaned. "Do you want to keep doing this to him? What do you think your 'love' will do to him if he ever got a girlfriend?"

Kagura sniffled. "S-so I should let him go, then?" Misako shook her head.

"You have to say your sorry and let him go. You'll see how much better you'll feel." Misako nodded and Kagura stood up. She walked over to Kyo who flinched.

"Kyo-kun, I'm so sorry and I'm going to try and get over you ok?" Kagura got up and made her way towards the door. "I think I'll be all right." And with that she left.

"But I don't think I will." Kyo groaned, he grinned at Misako. "Thanks." Taiyo made his entrance into the room, slamming the door.

"So, we shall now talk about the most important issue here." He cracked his knuckles. "I know pretty boy over here is now dating my baby sister but what about this one?" he jerked his head towards Kyo, who was now sitting against the wall Misako attending to his wounds.

Everyone stayed quite, until Ayame broke the silence. "You don't mean Kyon-Kyon and Misako do you?" he pointed at them.

"Who else did I see kissing my sister at the pier this afternoon?" Taiyo sat down on a chair, watching their expressions change into silly grins. Misako and Kyo turned bright red and looked down at their feet.

"So that's why you were all dressed up this morning isn't it Misako?" Shigure jeered.

"Shut up!" Misako yelled, blushing and trying to not show her face.

"I think that's why she was defending Kyo just now against Kagura." Ayame thought. "How long has this been going on hmm?" This time Kyo couldn't take it. He got up and grabbed Misako.

"Will you guys just stay the hell out of our business?" Kyo tried to leave but Taiyo wouldn't let him.

"You took quite a blow from what I heard. Do you really want to cross this?" he saw Misako in tow. "And where do you think you're taking her? I'm not sure if you two are really going out." He smirked.

"Taiyo! Get out of the way right now." Misako gritted her through her teeth. He refused. "Taiyo, I don't the energy right now."

Kyo was getting aggravated. He whirled around, grabbed Misako and kissed her, deeply. When they parted, Misako was in a daze and everyone was smiling.

"Damn Kyo!" Shigure howled. Ayame sighed and said something about young love.

"You guys happy?" Kyo stormed into the kitchen, Misako pushed past her brother, glaring at him. Kyo leaned against the door that led to the backyard.

"Kyo?" Misako whispered, he turned to see her walking over to him, she was still blushing.

"Huh, M-Miki, I'm sorry I just-" Misako pecked his lips quickly, he looked into her eyes and smiled. Kyo pulled her close and kissed her, when he was done Misako told him that everyone was watching them.

"Let them all watch for all I care!" he grabbed Misako around the waist and spun her around the kitchen. "I don't care!" he shouted at them, who were hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"Tohru, did I hit you?" Taiyo asked to Tohru who was sniffling. She shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. It's just so romantic!" Taiyo laughed and Yuki smiled. Shigure sniffled.

"Not you two!" Taiyo yelled.

"I hurt my ankle." Shigure sobbed, Ayame grasped his hand.

"It will be my honor to be your doctor Gure-san." Ayame gave him their secretive smile.

"Oh Aya-san." Shigure sobbed. "It would be honor to stay up all night with you."

"Stop it!" Yuki, Misako and Kyo yelled at them. Tohru said nothing at that moment Haru walked in.

"Did I miss something?" he blinked. Kyo shook his head and went back to Misako. Yuki and Tohru went into the backyard and I don't think anyone ever knows what Ayame and Shigure do.

Taiyo on the other hand, crept into Ayame's bedroom, stole the phone and hid in the closet. He dialed a number and waited for them to pick up. when he was about to give up they picked up. His heart leapt.

"Hullo?" her sweet syrupy voice leaked through the phone and into his ears.

"Hey Risa." He could hear her laugh at the other hand. "You still comin' over?"

"You know it."

o.0

Ah yes, I know the whole Arisa and Taiyo is so cheesy but I have a good reason. I had just finished listening to 'Late at Night' by Selena. So yeah, and I know that Kyo was kind of off because he wasn't pissed off at all in this chapter but it's MY story! 

Preview- the pool party is ready to launch off and Tohru had invited Kagura! Will she be able to stand Misako and Kyo together? How will Kyo and Arisa react when they find out that Misako and Taiyo's ex's are there?


	7. Chapter 7

Neko: I want a pet… 

Miki: what kind of pet? A dog or a cat? What about a hamster?

Neko: a hamster? Everytime you get a hamster, they end up dying. And cats… those poor animals.

Miki: fine then what do you want? A snake or a spider or something equally creepy.

Neko" of course not! They were beheaded a long time. I was thinking more along of a bunny…

Miki: a… a bunny? Stares that's so normal! We could dress it up and- and…

Neko: … that's soul purpose is to kill all girly things! Like pink frilly dresses and teacups and dollies! Evil laugh  
Miki: sweat uh… I have to go. Hides all of her stuff

Chpt.7- Splash into the past 

-Sunday morning-

P-chan woke Misako up by nudging his nose at her sides. She moaned at turned to the side. "Go away P-chan, I'm sleepy." But P-chan kept poking at her and she kept groaning.

Something made her get up suddenly and she screamed making Tohru drop the cup of cocoa she had made for her and freaking her out at the same time.

"Misako, it's just me! I- I just came to bring you some cocoa is all." She picked up the cup that hadn't broken. "I know last night must had been a shocker for you."

She sat at the edge of her bed. Misako groaned some more and rubbed her eyes. "Uh… yeah I guess. What time is it?" P-chan poked at her leg.

"It's 9am, why do you ask?" Misako cursed under her breath and rushed downstairs, Tohru followed her silently. What she had expected was there, all of her things in the hallway. Misako stormed down to her old bedroom.

All of her things were in the hallways; Misako banged on the door. "Taiyo! You open this door right now!"

Taiyo freaked out; Arisa was in there with him. She had crept there at midnight and now she was hiding behind the door. Misako burst in.

"H-hey Misako. How'd you sleep?" he wiped some sweat away. Misako exploded.

"Horrible! That bed was hard and you just took my room without even asking. Move all of my stuff there by noon!" Arisa didn't breathe a word even after Tohru and Misako had left, Taiyo sighed.

"That was harsh, you going home now?" Arisa was climbing out with window, nodding her head. "Hey, what about a kiss before you go?" he joked.

"Nuh-uh, I'm going to end up hanging from the window if someone else bursts through that door." And with Arisa was gone.

"I guess I should start moving this crap upstairs now." Taiyo picked up a box and went upstairs.

--------- The Main House, breakfast

"Here is you breakfast sir." The servant placed the bowl of food on the floor and quickly walked out. Hatsuharu moved the bowl towards Akito and began to eat his own food.

"_No! I wont let you have him, you think you can control everyone but Kyo is going to be free… y-you monster!"_ Akito grabbed the sides of his head and shook it many times.

"No, I'm not the monster. That cat is the damn monster." Akito mumbled, Haru stared at him but didn't say anything. _"Akito stop! Leave me alone, get off of me! Get away from me you beast! I hate you! You should just die!"_

Akito's cold laughter filled the room. "But now you're dead you stupid whore." Akito grabbed his bowl and flung it at the wall, making it crack. _"P-please, I j-just wanted him to l-live a b-better life…Kyo…" _

"Akito are you alright?" Haru touched his shoulder; Akito whirled around and struck him.

"Don't act like you know me, now LEAVE!" Haru walked out solemnly. Akito fell to his knees, his eyes wide with shock.

------Back at Shigure's House

Misako was sitting downstairs watching cartoons when Taiyo walked in. Tohru and Yuki were laughing and preparing food for that night. Taiyo flopped on the couch next to her.

"All of your crap is up there." He took the remote.

"And my bed too?" he nodded. "Good, 'cause now I'm going to change and take P-chan for a walk." She stood up and left. Misako walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

She changed into her bathing suit the put on a pink and black dress over it buckled a black belt on and put on some boots. Then she put a pink ribbon with bells on P-chan.

Misako walked out the door and into the oddly warm weather. P-chan liked it and ran off.

---------Main House

"Kureno, do you remember the day when you found the body of that monster's mother? I can still picture it right infront of me. But that was nothing compared when they told Kyo that he was the one who drove her to suicide." His cold and cruel laughter hung in the empty room.

Kureno had gone to do things for Akito himself. "But Kureno, I would love to see the look on his face if he were to ever find out that she was murdered. And that the murderer has him on a tight leash."

Akito stared out the window expecting to see something but nothing happened. Suddenly he was a little black pig run close to their garden, but far enough away from his window not to be seen.

A girl with a red streak in her hair ran after the pig. She was wearing a pink and black dress and was playing with the little pig. Something about her made him not want to look away. Akito glanced down at his hands quickly but when he looked up again the girl was gone but her good aura hung in the air.

--------That night of the party . . .

Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Yuki, Tohru, Arisa, Hanajima, Kakeru and Megumi were all in the kitchen when Misako arrived. There were some kids from their school also there.

"Hallo Misako! Wanna play water guns with us?" Momiji squirted the water at Kisa who giggled.

"Hey, did she say you could wet her?" Hiro asked, Momiji stomped off.

"Hello Misako, why don't you change into your bathing suit?" Tohru asked, getting some soda from the fridge.

Misako started to take off her dress when Tohru saw her. "Gyaah! Misako you don't change here!" Misako had already taken off her dress and it calmed Tohru down that she was wearing the bathing suit underneath the dress.

Some guys were drooling at Misako, Taiyo noticed this. "If you're not Neko boy over there then you shouldn't be drooling over my sister!" Misako punched him.

"Shut up Tai," she turned red. "Where is Kyo?" they pointed at the door to where the Jacuzzi. Misako walked over to the door to see Kyo sitting there, staring at the bubbles. Misako ran up the stairs into the oversized Jacuzzi and jumped in. Kyo blocked his face.

"Hey there." She made her way to where he was. He put his hands on her waist.

"Hey yourself." She hugged him, making the first move. "You ok Kyo?"

He smiled. "I am now. Come on." He tilted her head and kissed her passionately, when they separated they were grinning. "I missed you." her back was to him but he was still hugging her.

"I missed you too. So what did you do today?" Misako liked the way his arms felt around her.

"I was helping out with the party, until that damn kitten kept following me. Tohru thought it was adorable." She could feel him shake his head. Misako said nothing, just enjoyed being there with him.

Suddenly Kyo turned her around and stared at her. "What's wrong K-" Kyo's lips were suddenly on hers and her eyes automatically shut. Misako could feel the wanting in his lips and she could feel his hand on her lower band; the other on her head.

Misako had her arms wrapped under his on his back, returning the kiss with the same intensity. She could hear Taiyo yelling.

"I'm gonna kill them both!" Arisa held him back.

"Tai, why don't we go off and make out own little party?" Tai got the clue and pulled her off. Hanajima and Kakeru were both inside the pool by the time Yuki finally got the courage to kiss Tohru quickly. Hiro and Kisa walked in at that time.

"I wonder what it's like to kiss like that?" Kisa wondered. Hiro blushed.

"Kisa, don't you know a French kiss when you see one?" Hiro looked at the ground the entire time.

"Huh? There are more ways of kissing?" Hiro nodded.

"Yeah, there's one when you peck the person on the cheek. The other is when you kiss her quickly on the lips and the last one; you have to use your tongue." Kisa looked disgusted.

"So, you just tap your lips to the other persons?" he nodded. "Oh, ok then." Hiro stood there, watching her as she got some cookies of the platter.

Kisa walked back over to him and gave him a cookie. Hiro pecked her on the cheek, turning them both red. "T-thanks." He mumbled

When Hiro finished his cookie, Kisa kissed him on the lips quickly and ran off. "Ah, Kisa wait!" Hiro ran after her.

Megumi shook his head. "Stupid people…" he walked into the yard, past Misako and Kyo and he practically ran past his sister. He sat under a tree in the shadows.

"Me…gu…mi…" a voice seeped through the leaves, it sounded like a little girls voice. Megumi looked around. "Me…gu…mi…"

A pale girl with almost white hair, dark brown eyes and a black flowing dress walked towards him. A normal person would freak out and run away, but Megumi wasn't a normal child.

"Me…gu…mi…" the girl stopped two feet away from him. _She's really pretty… not like those other girls in my class with yellow hair and red cheeks._

"May I help you… what is your name?" Megumi didn't move a muscle. Suddenly with one swift move she kissed Megumi. "Ah…"

She smiled devilishly. "My first kiss from Megumi…" she noticed him staring at her. "Oh, my name's Yuriko."

Misako was walking very quickly towards them, and she looked confused. "Aww crap… Misako." Megumi looked at her.

"How do you know Misako?" she smiled.

"She's my sister's best friend and my brother's ex-girlfriend." Megumi stared at her. "Here she is."

Two figures jumped from the tree branches, landing in-between Yuriko and the one coming Misako. The girl had super short hair, up to her ears and the boy's hair was spiked and a bit wavy. Only the girl didn't move a muscle, the boy on the other hand, acted like he was still dating Misako.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Miki, long time no kiss." He puckered his lips but only felt someone's hand.

"And it'll be even longer… now get away from her." Kyo growled, taking Misako away from him.

"T-Terii? What the hell are you doing here?" Misako pounded on his head. "We broke up a year ago, get over it!"


End file.
